The Serial Killer From Hell
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Ayumi, Dante, and the Sket Dan explore deeper into Reki's past from her mother, Kachess Eires. PART II Note: This has nothing to do with Vocaloid story's title.


**This story takes place after the events of "Secret Princess."**

**The previous story's title is what Dante describes Reki after learning her true identity. **

"REKI! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!" Kura-chan begged, wrapping her friend's arm with her jacket to stop the bleeding.

"Ayumi, I'm not dead. I'm just tired," Reki weakly responded with her eyes clothes, "I'll be alright."

The paramedics arrived taking Reki's unconscious body into the ambulance she was struck by. Not wanting to leave their friend alone, the students raced to the hospital, hoping that Reki will live.

From the door, a tall woman walks towards where the Sket Dan, Dante, and Ayumi were waiting in the hallway.

"She'll be alright."

"Thank you, doctor," Kura-chan wiped her tears.

"Oh, I'm not a doctor. I'm actually Reki's mother, Archduchess Kachess Eires," she smiled.

"GLNGNREKJFNSDBFWENRF!" Bossun's mouth gaped, "YOU'RE HER MOTHER!?"

"That's right," Kachess chuckled.

Archduchess Kachess Eires is a beautiful, tall woman with white-blonde hair styled in a French twist with bangs swept to the left and curly eartails. Like her daughter, she shares the same eye colors and similar features (eye shape and fluttering thick lashes), has extremely pale skin, and also looks like a doll. Despite being in her 50s, Kachess maintains a very youthful appearance of a twenty year old. She is 6'5" and wears a black and white striped business attire with black slacks. Kachess is Eurasian, being half Japanese and half Swedish.

Approaching Dante, Kachess raised his chin where their eyes meet making Dante blush.

"So you must be the young man my daughter loves so much. You're even cuter in person," she smiled while flirting.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bossun exclaimed.

The archduchess gently releases, "I'm way too old to go for a younger man like you, but I approve of what my little girl has fallen for."

Xxx

While at the hospital longue…

"Reki wasn't always so stoic and expressionless as you think; in fact she used to be a sweet, innocent little girl who loves to cause mischief," she hands over a dark brown and yellow vintage photo album.

As soon as they opened the cover, they became overload with Reki's cuteness.

"AWWWWWW! She's just so cute!" Himeko was screamed.

"WOOK AT THE WITTLE GIRL!" Bossun pointed at the photo of Reki wearing a puffy white dress, small pigtails complimented with short hair and straight ear-tails.

"How can anyone ignore this kind of cuteness?" Switch was awe.

"Wait. Reki has a twin sister?" Ayumi wondered.

"Of course. My other daughter is currently living in Sweden with my sisters. We're triplets and I'm the youngest."

"Holy fricking shit!" Bossun was surprised.

"Her name is Kai and she looks no different than Reki with the exception of her eyes, hair style, and ombre color."

Selene "Kai" Eires is Reki's twin sister who she has not seen since Reki started school at Kaimei Academy. Unlike Reki, Kai has matching icy blue eyes. Her hair is medium-length, styled with her bangs swept to the right and curls at the ends that are dyed light blue.

"The one with long, purple stylish hair and blue eyes is my 19-year-old son, Gast," she pointed to another person with a long pony-tail," and the man who resembles greatly to him is my husband.

"Oh my god! Your son is so handsome!" Ayumi had hearts on her eyes.

"He always kept it down to match his pretty-boy look," Kachess smiled.

Turning the pages, the students discovered something odd: There were no photos of Reki and Kai before the age of twelve and after the age of four; their father and brother are missing as well.

"I knew you would figure," Kachess said sadly as everyone gasped in surprised, "it's my fault my little roses are like that," she shed a tear.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.

"Those cute little girls in your eyes grew up to be monsters. Those little princesses you know also grew up to be the most powerful chess pieces on the board. And it all my fault."

"How come?" Bossun questioned.

"They were robbed of their childhood."

Everyone gasped and became shocked, furthering them with more questions to ask.

Kachess calmed herself down and confessed in sorrow:

"When my little girls were only three years old, their father and brother were murdered in front of their eyes. I was too late. At the funeral, they stopped smiling and force themselves to stay strong and show no emotion. A year later, they were badly beaten up by envious teenagers born of nobility because their parents praise my daughters for their brilliance, deeming them to be the ideal perfect child they desired. Because of that, they felt humiliated. I had to stop them."

"That's horrible!" Himeko commented.

"That's not all," Kachess continued, "During the same party I held at my estate in Sweden, Reki and Kai ran away. From what they told me, they suffered from amnesia and ended up living in a gutter. There, a woman named Isabelle Blanche founded them, taking them in as her foster children. Under Isabelle's influence, they were raised to kill people in cold blood. She treated them with more kindness than me and eventually disguises them as boys while attending school and graduated college at the age of nine."

"The fuck?" Bossun was confused.

"Three years later, Isabelle went into hiding with my children and decided to abandon them deep into the forest to die when she was discovered by the FBI. Unfortunately her plan backfired when the twins killed her while suffering from hallucination upon returning to the same cabin they resided in."

"Isabelle Blanche," Switch typed on his computer, "a French international criminal wanted in many countries."

"That's right. After my daughters saw their false mother's true colors, they eventually had forgotten what love and happiness is and rejected their own emotions in favor of seeking revenge under Isabelle's care. When I saw my children for the first time in eight years, they were lifeless and didn't recognize their own mother," tears flown in Kachess's eyes.

"Damn, that's really messed up. I would be screwed if I had a childhood like that," Bossun commented.

"Fortunately I was able to train my daughters to help others rather killing them; but things weren't any better for them in middle school."

"How come?" Himeko wondered.

"Nobody wanted to be friends with them because they too were envious of their brilliancy. At the same time their interests never fit in to their ideal society. In response, they didn't need anyone but each other. Since birth, they were inseparable. All I want is to make up for their lost childhood. So I decided to take Reki with me to Japan by means of separating from her sister. They couldn't stand the idea at first, but eventually accepted it. Before we moved to Japan, my heart touched when Reki and Kai cried for the first time in their lives when it's time to say good-bye to each other. Leaving Kai in my sisters' care, by the time we arrive in Japan, things became better. Now she has found you guys, she understood what real happiness truly is. People thought Reki couldn't love, but I'm glad she found you," Kachess's eye met Dante's.

"So how come you guys move to Japan?" Switched typed on his laptop.

"I want Reki to rediscover her love for anime, manga, and visual kei. Same with Kai even though she's in Sweden. I know it's strange for me to have my daughter repeated school again even though she already graduated, but I want her to make friends that she never had in Sweden. Plus, she would make a very valuable member of your band," the archduchess smiled at Dante.

"We understand what you guys been through, thank you for telling us," Bossun said.

"That reminds me," Switch typed on his laptop, "Reki's the _Serial Killer from Hell_!"

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"You're right; she is _indeed _the Serial Killer from Hell. A nickname she earned while working with Isabelle's assassinating missions. Now that Reki got her revenge, all she wanted was for time to heal her wounds."

"I see," Himeko replied, "back then, I hurt a lot of people since I was in middle school. I was called "Onihime" because of my strength and people continuously pick a fight with me. I remember someone mentioning about the "Serial Killer from Hell" and that she's far worse than "Onihime". Nobody knew who the killer was until now."

"She and her sister are like all of us," Bossun said, "I had a twin and lost my father as well."

"My brother was murdered," Switch typed on his computer.

"I was feared before," Himeko responded.

"You know, I don't care if she's the serial killer or not. She's our friend, and we'll do anything we can to help because that's what the Sket Dan is for!" Bossun shouted.

"Thank you," Kachess wiped her tears.

xxx

Before leaving the hospital, Dante decided to stay and look out for Reki. In the meanwhile, Kachess gave him a chocolate-colored star-shaped bag, embroidered with keynotes filled with a bouquet if lavender and black roses inside and two concert tickets of Dream of Lie.

"Put these in Reki's room and keep one ticket for yourself. Don't worry, by the time she steps outside the hospital, Reki will definitely go out with you. Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, it will be the greatest moment of your life. Trust me. It will."

When Kachess left the hospital, Dante followed her instructions. Brushing away his love's bangs, he gently kisses her before sleeping in the waiting room.

Xxx

The next day, Reki walked out of the hospital, wearing a long, square-neck black Lolita-style dress with short sleeves, and cross straps in the middle. She smiled at the Sket Dan, Kura-chan, and Dante awaiting outside, holding the same star-shaped purse filled with lavender and black roses.

She pulled out a ticket to a "Dream of Lie" concert and happily ran towards Dante and jumped, embracing the visual kei boy. He returns Reki's affection as she gazed at him lovingly.

"My angel," Dante said happily.

"Of course, I'll go out with you," Reki replied to her new boyfriend.

In visual kei language, the Swedish girl blurted out two words: "Sexy beast."

He blushed harder.

Xxx

"Do you really think Dante and Reki are meant for each other?" Bossun asked.

"All I can say is that they're very happy together. Compared to the other girls Dante likes before, Reki's the only one for him," Himeko responded while setting down a basket of heart-shaped cookies.

"Lucky bastard," Bossum ate a cookie.

"Don't be such a douchebag, unless you're jealous," Himeko snickered.

"What?" a stress mark appeared on Bossun's head.

"Look at you two, fighting like real a couple," Switch typed on his laptop.

"Shut up!" Bossun and Himeko shouted.


End file.
